


Introducing Vampire Alaric

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Series: friendship [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: Title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to writing the next part. Not sure how many more parts there will be to this series and when I'll post the next one. But there will be at least one more, I think.

Damon watched with a mixture of amusement and annoyance how Alaric kept shifting glasses around on the table, rearranged the cutlery and folded the napkins again. “Would you stop that already? You’re worse than vampire Barbie. The fucking table looks fine. And aside from that, it’s not the first time Liz and Sean are joining us for dinner.“ the older vampire finally reminded. “I know. I just want them to feel at home. I have no idea how Liz is going to take the news.” Ric muttered helplessly, before adding with a pout: “And I’m not worse than Caroline.”  
   
“Almost worse, then. And may I remind you that this was your idea? I told you, let’s just text everyone the news.” Alaric snorted in disgust. “And I told you that I want to tell them in person. That’s not something you let your friends know via text.” Damon shrugged it off. He still believed sending everyone a text would’ve been a better idea, but since his boyfriend insisted on telling all of their friends personally that he was a vampire now, Damon would let him do it.  
   
Four days had gone by since Ric’s transition. Four days Damon had used to teach his boyfriend the basics of vampire life. Ric had a pretty good handle on his feelings now and was also dealing with the blood lust really well. Okay, he was drinking even more now, but the older vampire had seen that one coming. The cravings were a bitch in the first few weeks and alcohol helped nicely. Ric had learned the best way to drink from a blood bag and also how to compel people. They had driven to a nearby blood bank and Damon had left it to the teacher to take care of the staff and security guard. Ric had been awesome and Damon had congratulated him with a blowjob in the backseat afterwards.  
   
The next lesson would be snatch - eat – erase, but Ric was still a bit hesitant about drinking form the vein. The older vampire had decided to be patient for now and wait a few more days until he pushed him. All in all his boyfriend proved to be a clever student and a really fantastic vampire. Damon still couldn’t believe his luck. Alaric had chosen him. They would stay together forever. Unbelievable. Awesome.  
   
But since Stefan and the others would return from their little vacation soon, Ric had decided that it was about time to tell their friends that he was a vampire now. He had scoffed at Damon’s suggestion of sending a text and also turned down the idea of celebrating a “welcome among the living dead” party. Ric hated being the centre of attention. Well, except in class, where it would make for a nice change to have his students undivided attention. Instead he had decided to tell their friends one by one or in pairs. First would be Sean of course, seeing how he was Ric’s second best friend now and would also most likely take it in stride. But telling Sean included telling Liz and he had no idea how she would react.  
   
He had no more time to fret about it though, because just then the doorbell rang. “You would think she’d learn to just come in someday.” Damon mused, going to answer the door while Ric remained rooted to the spot. Liz was still the only one who rang the doorbell at the boarding house and then waited patiently to be asked inside.  
   
“Hey guys, come in.” the dark-haired vampire greeted their guests. Liz and Sean entered the house, walking right through to the dining room. “Is there a special occasion for inviting us here, instead of meeting at the Grill?” Sheriff Forbes wanted to know. “I hope you’re not about to tell us that some new, supernatural evil has invaded the town.” The words were only said half in jest. After all, there was always the possibility of supernatural havoc in Mystic Falls. Monsters seemed to love this town. “No, don’t worry. No supernatural evil.“ Damon assured.  
   
“You just want to take advantage of the fact that the kids aren’t here to get us drunk again, huh?” Sean guessed. “In that case your timing is perfect. We’re both off duty tomorrow. But I guess you knew that.“ Damon had to grin as he remembered one night during winter break. The four of them had gotten totally wasted at the boarding house. It was especially fun for him, because thanks to being a vampire he had quite a high tolerance and no hangover the next morning.  
   
“That’s a great idea, Sean. But we actually invited you, because Ric wants to tell you something.” Damon explained. Liz and Sean turned questioning gazes to Alaric, who fidgeted under their stare. What if they reacted badly? If they didn’t want anything to do with him anymore? He glanced at his boyfriend, who gave him an encouraging smile. Best to get it over with. Damn, he should’ve thought more about what he wanted to say. How to phrase it exactly. “I’m a vampire.” Ric blurted and they eyes of the other two widened in shock. “Damon turned me four days ago.”  
   
“Wow, that was unexpected.” Sean commented. Sheriff Forbes gave Damon a searching look. “It was his decision, Liz. I didn’t force him.” the dark-haired vampire defended himself. “He’s right. It was my decision. And I didn’t make it lightly. I chose this.“ Alaric assured, a little calmer now. At least no-one had freaked. Yet. The blonde nodded in resignation. “Guess I should’ve seen that coming.” She looked Ric directly in the eyes. “I hope you’re under control. You know the rules. I won’t allow you to kill someone.“  
   
“Don’t worry, Liz. Damon is teaching me. The last thing I want is to hurt or even kill someone.“ the teacher assured, smiling in what he hoped was a comforting way. “Come on, Lizzy. What’s one more bloodsucker in this town? Especially now, with the kids leaving for college.“ Sean murmured jovially. He went over to Ric, slung an arm around his shoulders without thinking twice about it and joked: “We should drink to that. Where do you hide the good stuff?” Alaric laughed, the tension draining out of him. He knew that Sean would take it in stride. “In the wine cellar. Come on, let’s pick something.“ The fireman followed him without hesitation and laughed loudly when Damon called after Ric not to eat his buddy.  
   
Liz shook her head, but there was a smile tugging on her lips as well. “Are you okay with this?” the dark-haired vampire wanted to know. “Yeah, I think I am. It was just a surprise, you know? But I think I’m finally rid of my prejudice against vampires. I’ve got you and Caroline to thank for that. And I trust Alaric. That doesn’t change.” she assured and Damon breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’ll get the food then, before those two decide to skip dinner and go straight to drinks.” the vampire joked. “Wait, I’ll help you.” Liz decided, following him to the kitchen.  
   
She kept sneaking glances at Damon, while they carried various plates and bowls into the dining room. A blissful smile seemed permanently etched onto his face. She had never seen him this happy. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. “I’m happy for you.” she said sincerely and his smile widened even more. “Thanks, Liz. You know, I… I’d almost given up on finding that one person I want to spend my life with. Someone who loves me unconditionally. And then I met Ric and now… He chose me.” he whispered, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. He sounded almost overwhelmed. Liz had to fight the sudden urge to hug him. He looked so young all of a sudden.  
   
The strange atmosphere was broken by loud laughter, seconds before Ric and Sean returned. They were carrying two bottles of wine and another bottle of bourbon. The blonde regarded them with raised eyebrows. “You two got big plans tonight, huh?” Sean laughed, Alaric grinned. He looked happy and relaxed like he always did. “Well, the night’s still young.”  
   
***  
   
In the end Liz and Sean ended up staying overnight, since both were too drunk to drive and Damon insisted calling a cab would be a waste of money. What did they have all those spare rooms for? They got up late next morning and had breakfast together, with Damon laughing at Liz and Sean for being so hung-over and Liz complaining that Alaric, who had drunk the most last night, was not.  
   
Bonnie and Enzo returned from their trip in the afternoon and stopped by the boarding house first thing. They found Alaric in the library, where the teacher was just getting himself a drink. “Hey, how did things go with your mother?” he asked. Bonnie looked at the glass in his hand questioningly. “Bit early, isn’t it?” Ric shrugged and noticed how Enzo was watching him. “So you actually did it.“ Ric rolled his eyes. He should‘ve known Bonnie would tell her boyfriend what he’d planned. Gossip. “Yes, I did.“  
   
“So we really are stuck with you for all eternity. What a depressing thought.” Enzo commented. “Enzo, be nice.“ Bonnie admonished, punching him in the side. Ric shrugged it off. “It’s okay. I know he doesn’t mean it.“ Even though he and Enzo would never become best buddies, they had learned to get along by now. They’d needle each other and throw around nasty comments, but there was very little heat behind it these days. Enzo was like the annoying cousin you just had to live with. Family, in a way.  
   
“And you’re okay?” the witch inquired, looking at Alaric. “Of course he’s okay. What kind of stupid question is that?” Damon chimed in, flopping onto the couch next to Ric. “I’m fine Bonnie. And I don’t regret my decision. I made the right choice. Damon teaches me all I need to know and keeps me from attacking anyone.“ the teacher assured with a smile, hoping she would know he was only joking. She obviously did, because she smiled back and relaxed. “So… how did it go with your mother?” Ric asked again.  
   
The witch sighed and unconsciously moved closer to Enzo. “It was okay. Abby was even glad to see me. After getting over the initial shock.” Alaric was pretty sure she was exaggerating, but said nothing. “She wouldn’t invite me into the house.” Enzo added with a pout. “Yes, we almost had a fight because of that.“ Bonnie admitted. “In the end we sat in the garden and talked.” Judging by the look on her face neither had been too happy about that compromise.  
   
“She.. she didn’t want to tell me what exactly happened back when she left us. She only said she did it to protect someone she loved, whatever that’s supposed to mean. She thought growing up with Dad would be better for me anyway. And she knew that grams would take care of me and help me with the magic stuff. She didn’t even know that grams died.” Bonnie started playing with the hem of her shirt. It was a nervous habit Ric had often observed in class. He was sure that there was more. “She has an adoptive son.” Enzo said quietly, proving his suspicions. “At least she was a great mom for him.” the witch added, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. The teacher couldn’t blame her.  
   
“She promised to stay in touch. But she also warned me that she won’t be pulled into all that supernatural stuff again. She gave it up when she left. She hasn’t done magic in years. I think the extent of my powers scared her a bit.“ Ric knew that Bonnie still had trouble with how powerful she was sometimes. Her mother’s reaction must’ve hurt a lot more than she let on. Enzo put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him with a sad smile.  
   
“You should forget about her.” Damon advised. “She may be your mother, but she abandoned you when you were a kid. She doesn’t even deserve knowing you.” The words made the witch smile. Despite their difficult past, Damon and Bonnie had become friends over the last couple of years. Bonnie’s relationship with Enzo had helped deepen that friendship. “Maybe you’re right. At least I got a few answers and that was most important to me.“  
   
“Of course I’m right. I’m always right.” Damon claimed, making everyone grin. “Oh by the way, I’m going to rent a flat near Whitmore campus.” Enzo not very subtly changed the subject. “I heard that there’s a lot of hot girls there.” He waggled his eyebrows, making Bonnie roll her eyes at him. “But I’m keeping my room here.” Enzo added as an afterthought. “Yeah, would’ve been too good to be rid of you.” Ric commented. “Sorry if I got your hopes up, teacher.” Enzo snarked back. Bonnie shook her head. Those two were behaving like children.  
   
“I guess I should head home. Dad is probably waiting for me, half scared I’m going to move in with Abby now.” she muttered. Enzo decided to take his girlfriend home, leaving Damon and Alaric alone again. “Maybe I should tell Stefan to go to College after all. We would get the house to ourselves.” the dark-haired vampire mused. “I like that idea.” Ric agreed.  
   
***  
   
Stefan on the other hand didn’t like the idea. When he returned from his vacation at the Gilbert lake house two days later he told his brother that he had decided not to go to college. “Going to high school was great, despite everything that happened. But college? Elena and Caroline are totally excited and even Tyler is going, but I think that’s not my thing. I’m staying here.” he explained. Damon accepted his decision. As nice as it would have been to have the house to themselves, it was also nice to have his baby brother close by, now that they were finally getting along again.  
   
“Did something interesting happen while we were away?” Stefan asked absently, knowing that Damon would have called him if something terrible had happened. “I turned Ric.” Damon said casually. Stefan stared at him in shock. “You did… what?“ he asked. “I turned Ric. He’s a vampire now. Don‘t worry, it was his own decision. I didn’t force him or anything.“ It was really starting to grate on Damon’s nerves that everyone seemed to think that. He had changed, hadn’t he? “Okay, wow. I’m… happy for you.“  
   
Damon gave his brother a skeptical look. “Yeah, that sounded totally believable.“ Stefan smiled ruefully. “Sorry. I’m really happy for you. I’m just a bit… envious, I guess.“ he admitted sheepishly. “I always knew that Elena would never make that decision. But I’m glad that Alaric did. You deserve to be happy.” The older Salvatore swallowed hard, touched by the words. He knew that Stefan meant every word. “Thanks, baby bro. And don’t worry, we’ll find you Mrs. Right.“ he stated confidently.  
   
He wondered whether he should hug his brother now, when they heard the front door close and Alaric call out: “I’m back. And I didn’t attack anyone.” Both Salvatores grinned when the teacher rounded the corner, carrying shopping bags. “Oh Stefan, you’re back.” he stated the obvious. “And you’re a vampire.“ Stefan shot back. “I am.“ Both looked at each other, a bit at a loss. “If there’s anything I can help you with..” the younger Salvatore offered, only to be interrupted by his brother. “Ric will definitely not start hunting Bambi, so how could you help him?”  
   
“Thanks, Stefan. But Damon is actually a better teacher than I expected. I’m okay.“ Ric assured, before the two brothers could start one of their childish fights again. “I’ll put the groceries away.” he decided then, not surprised when Damon followed him to the kitchen. “Do you want to visit the Gilberts later?” the older vampire asked. Alaric nodded slowly. He had no idea how Elena and Jeremy would react to his transition, but it was better to tell them straight away.  
   
So about an hour later they made their way to the Gilbert house. It felt strange, using the doorbell, instead of just entering like he usually did. Ric had after all been living here for a few month. Elena opened the door and looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Why are you using the doorbell, Ric?” she asked puzzled. “Because you’ve got to invite me in, Elena.” the teacher explained.  
   
It took a moment for her to understand. “You’re a…?” she gasped. “Damon turned me about a week ago.” She looked shocked and almost sad. But then she smiled and stepped aside. “Come in, Ric.” Alaric released the breath he’d been holding and stepped over the threshold. He flinched when Elena practically threw herself into his arms. Her sudden closeness was a bit scary. He could smell her blood and hear her heart-beat all too clearly. But thanks to Damon’s training he had it under control. Still he gently shoved her away. “You shouldn’t jump a new vamp like that. He could interpret it as invitation for a drink.“ Damon lectured.  
   
Elena gasped in shock, looking from him to Alaric, who felt the need to assure: “I would never hurt you, Elena.” She huffed indignantly. “I know, Ric. I’m not afraid of you. The fact that you’re a vampire now doesn’t change anything.“ she assured, glaring in Damon’s direction for even suggesting otherwise.  “Ric is a vampire?” Jeremy chimed in, rounding the corner to find out what caused the commotion. “Yes, I am.” Alaric answered. Jeremy didn’t seem surprised. “I’ve been wondering when you’re going to turn.” he stated, like it had been obvious that Ric would turn sooner or later. Elena finally closed the front door and ushered them all to the living room.  
   
“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.” Ric admitted. It was inevitable to think about it, once you knew that vampires truly existed. Especially when you were dating one. “I could’ve never done that. Not even for Stefan.“ Elena whispered. She was still a bit sad about the break-up, but it had been the only logic next step. They would’ve never worked out. Deep down she had always known. And at least they were still friends. “I didn’t take the decision lightly. But in the end there was no reason not to turn. And quite a few reasons to do it.” Alaric replied, glancing at Damon with a smile.  
   
“I’m quite glad that my attempt at turning didn’t work out.” Jeremy spoke up. “Tell me about it. I’m still wondering what on earth you were thinking.“ his sister grumbled. “Not sure. Not much, I guess. But maybe if Anna hadn’t died…“ He didn’t finish the sentence and Elena seemed glad about it. She hastened to change the subject, asking Alaric who knew yet. She wasn’t happy that she wasn’t the first he had told, but accepted his explanation that she had been on holiday and he hadn’t wanted to tell her on the phone.  
   
“Oh I almost forgot…” Ric suddenly muttered, pulling the Gilbert ring out of his pocket. “I don’t need it anymore, so I wanted to ask you if you want it back. Maybe you want to give it to Matt or…” Elena looked skeptical. “Actually Matt doesn’t really want to be involved in all the supernatural stuff.” she admitted. “Oh, okay. You could still ask him. But if he doesn’t want it and you don’t know anyone else you’d like to give it to, would you mind giving it to Sean? He could use it, I think. Only as long as you don’t need it for your kids or someone else of course.” The brunette seemed surprised at the idea, but she nodded. “Sure. I hadn’t thought of him, but it’s a good idea. He helps sheriff Forbes and you guys to protect the town. I’ll talk to Matt and if he doesn’t want it, I’ll give it to Sean.” she promised, taking the ring from Alaric.  
   
Now that this was taken care of as well, the Gilbert siblings talked a bit about their vacation and their plans for the summer, while Damon interrupted with his usual, sarcastic comments. Alaric leaned back and listened to the familiar discussions. Once again his fears had been for nothing. His former protégés had taken the news really well and didn’t treat him any different. His surrogate family was great.  
   
In the evening the four of them drove to the Mystic Grill, where they met Caroline and Tyler in the parking lot. Liz had obviously already told her daughter, because the blonde ran up to Ric and hugged him. “I always knew you’d do it. You and Damon are so cute together and so in love… there was never any question.” she stated, before offering to organize a party for Alaric. “No, Caroline. I really don’t want a party.” the teacher declined. “But we need to celebrate you becoming one of us.” the blonde insisted. “That’s really not necessary.” Ric assured again, causing her to pout. “Okay, if you don’t want… We need to get going, right?” Tyler nodded, gave the others an apologetic look and followed his girlfriend to the car. “It’s not normal for her to give in so easily. You’ll get a surprise party soon.” Elena warned. The teacher rolled his eyes. Just great.  
   
They finally entered the Grill and chose a quiet table in the corner. Matt appeared to take their orders, casting nervous glances at Alaric all the while. “Caroline told me.” he finally let his former teacher know. Ric was quite glad that it spared him this confession at least, but Matt’s behavior was unsettling. The barkeeper looked like he expected Ric to attack him any second. “Don’t worry, Matt. I’m under control. I won’t hurt anyone.“ he promised. “But I’m gonna snap your stupid neck if you don’t stop staring at Ric like that.” Damon threatened, having of course noticed his boyfriends mood.  
   
Matt rolled his eyes. “So sorry that I’m not jumping for joy because we’ve got yet another vampire in town.” he snapped, turning around to place their orders. “I’ll talk to him.“ Elena decided, before Damon could do something stupid. She followed Matt, with Damon’s eyes boring holes into her back. Ric put a calming hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t expect everyone to be okay with it. We all know that Matt doesn‘t think too highly of vampires.”  
   
“He doesn’t really mean it like that.” Jeremy chimed in. “He just feels like all of this practically crushed him during the last couple of years. We talked about it, while we were at the lake house. He said he feels sort of left out sometimes. All of us have been drawn into the supernatural stuff, while he’s the only one who manages to stay out of it. At least a bit. And to him it feels like all the bad things in the last few years happened because of vampires.”  
   
Alaric couldn’t even blame him. Matt’s life had never been perfect, but it had been okay. Then Stefan had come to town and despite the fact that Elena had already broken up with Matt before that, to him it must feel like Stefan had stolen her away from him. Next Damon had turned his sister, leading to her death. And while it was probable that Vicky would’ve died anyway, overdosed on drugs or whatever, no-one could know for sure. Vampires had caused her death. That was a fact nobody could deny. Matt’s relationship with Caroline had ended because she’d been turned into a vampire and then Tyler’s curse had been activated and he had started dating Caroline. Which must feel like a double betrayal to Matt. His ex-girlfriend, whom he probably still had feelings for, and his best friend. Not to mention how often he’d been hurt or endangered by vampires and other supernatural beings.  
   
“Still no reason to treat Ric like a potential serial killer.” Damon mumbled petulantly. “But I am, right? I mean, every vampire has the potential to become a ripper.” Alaric argued. “Maybe in theory. But you’ve got way too much of a conscious and you actually like humans. And not to forget, you’ve got me and I’m making sure you won’t go on a killing spree.” the dark-haired vampire reminded. “Thanks.” Ric whispered with a smile. They looked at each other, for a few seconds forgetting the world around them. “If you start making out I’m leaving.” Jeremy’s voice shook them out of their trance. But the teen didn’t look disgusted. More amused.  
   
Elena’s return kept Damon from making an appropriate comment. She sat down next to her brother again, handing the Gilbert ring to Alaric. “I asked Matt, but he doesn’t want it. Can you give it to Sean for me?” she asked. Ric took it and promised to hand it over to the fireman as soon as possible.  
   
When Matt brought their food a few minutes later he seemed to have calmed down. He even apologized to Alaric. “I just have to get used to the thought.” The teacher waved his hand dismissively. “It’s okay, Matt. I understand.“ he assured. The barkeeper seemed relieved and even managed a smile while going back to work. Alaric noticed Matt watching him throughout the evening, but at least he could see no fear or disgust in his eyes, so he counted the evening as a success.  
   
***  
   
Of course Elena was right about Caroline. When Damon and Alaric came home a few days later the whole supernatural gang was waiting for them in the library. Alaric cursed Caroline’s bad timing. He had just finished his first lesson in snatch – eat – erase. Drinking directly from the source was a heady experience and when he stumbled through the door his only thought was getting Damon naked and into bed as quickly as possible. Or onto the couch, or the rug in front of the fireplace – he wasn’t picky. Any flat surface would do. The last thing he wanted right now was their friends, jumping out at them, shouting “Surprise!”.  
   
His smile was more of a grimace when Caroline pushed a glass of champagne into his hand, toasting to his new undead status loudly. Damon didn’t look too happy either. Alaric had spent the drive home telling him in detail just what he was going to do to him once they got home. None of it had included a room full of witnesses or silly party decorations.  
   
Still both of them smiled obediently, toasting with their friends. All of them had come – Caroline, Tyler, both Gilberts, Stefan, Bonnie, Enzo, Liz and Sean. Even Matt and Carol Lockwood were there. Ric was surprised that Carol even knew about his transition. He suspected that either Tyler or Liz must have told her. Probably better this way. The mayor had to invite him into her house for the next council meeting after all.  
   
Someone put in some music. The noise level rose and there was lots of alcohol and laughter. Everyone seemed to have a great time. No-one saw how Damon and Alaric’s eyes met across the room. Only Sean noticed with a grin that Damon suddenly vamp-sped out of the room, closely followed by Ric. But since he was a good buddy he decided to ignore it and continue his discussion with Tyler, while absently turning the ugly ring on his finger.  
   
***  
   
“Do you think they noticed we’re gone, yet?” Alaric asked some time later, lying in bed with Damon, both of them naked, sweaty and content. “Probably not. And even if they did, do you really think one of them is going to come and get us?” The teacher shrugged. “Caroline might. She would have no problem catching us together. And neither would Jeremy. Or Sean.“ he mused. “In that case we should give them a bit of a show.” the dark-haired vampire murmured. “We should.” Ric agreed with a grin, pushing his boyfriend back on the mattress.  
 


End file.
